In Your Arms
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: ST XI Kink Meme prompt asked for Mandana, Nero's wife, to somehow have lived and be on another planet, where Nero finds her and they have some epic reunion sex, and he meets his son. Mostly fluff with some cute smut. Nero x Mandana


**TITLE: In Your Arms**

**CHARACTERS: Nero, Mandana, Little Nero (their son), mentions others**

**PAIRINGS: Nero/Mandana**

**NOTES: Written for this prompt on the ST XI Kink Meme: **_**Can we have a story where Nero's wife DIDN'T DIE but was instead somehow transported back in time as well and is currently on another planet? And somehow Nero finds her again and they have EPIC REUNITED SEX?! (And the baby can be born and sleeping the whole time? And we can haz cute daddy!Nero petting his son's head and telling Mandana how much he loves her and the baby?) I just want some fluff and cute happy sexings involving Nero and his wife. Please, anon? **_**Also, the timeline is all fucked with. I'm sorry that it wouldn't fit with the movie. And Little Nero? Yeah, came up with that in my other Nero/Mandana (though I called her Mina in them) stories 'Every Time We Touch' and 'We're In Heaven'.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nero, Mandana, Little Nero, and any others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Nero did not expect what he found on K'etafi 7. He had left the crew of the Narada in the pub to take a walk. The fresh air did wonders on his shattered nerves. He still couldn't believe that he had lost all that he held dear to him. His wife – gone. His child – gone. His family – gone. His planet – destroyed. He was an emotional wreck, and he knew it (though he wouldn't admit that fact to anyone else.) He was alone in the world, except for his crew. But they didn't understand his despair. They hadn't lost the other half of their soul in the explosion. Only he had. And he had yet to obtain revenge for the loss.

Two years. It had already been two years since the black hole erupted to drag them back to this horribly behind age. The technology was no where near what he was used to. But there was no going back. There was no way home for him now. There was no way back to Mandana after all of this time. She was gone now, and she had taken his happiness with her.

As Nero walked, he began to observe the aliens around him. They were of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. He had no trouble distinguishing them from one another. A pair of Vulcans, an Andorian, an Orion slave trader and his merchandise beckoning him from across the muddy road. He gave the man a glare, and the Orions stopped their persuasion.

A woman caught his eye. She was young, younger than he. Her hair was shiny, red. It fell in waterfall-like waves down her shoulders. A sleeveless, blue-green gown hugged her perfect figure. Her hips swayed with her movements.

Without a thought of what he was doing, Nero began to follow her. His eyes focused on the woman. Swirls of opal tattooed down her arms, trailing off at her hands. A bundle rested close against her bosom. He couldn't help but feel as though he knew her. There was something familiar about the way she moved, her body.

The woman turned a corner, and a streetlight caught her beautiful face. The light reflected in her green eyes. Her hair was held back by a metal headband. The crest on it was of Nero's family. Her forehead and cheeks were tattooed like her arms, symbols of sorrow and despair.

Nero's eyes widened and he quickened his pace. It couldn't be. It couldn't be her. Not after all of this time. He must be imagining this, Mandana could not be alive now. A trick of the light, he tried to convince himself, not the woman he loved.

His logic did not stop him from pursuing her.

She stopped in front of an apartment building, fumbling for a key on a chain around her neck. A large symbol made of silver on the same chain did not escape Nero's notice. The Romulan lettering for his name. He had given it to her on the night of their engagement. He wore a similar necklace, with her name, under his shirt as well.

The woman balanced the bundle in her arms on one side as she unlocked the door to the building. She looked around quickly, but did not see anyone else. She must have felt the presence of Nero. The woman slipped inside the door.

As it was closing, Nero shot forward and caught it quietly. He could see her moving toward a set of stairs. He glanced around also, making sure that no one had noticed his pursuit of the woman and her small bundle. The Romulan cautiously made his way inside the building.

Nero followed the woman up the stairs and all the way to a room on the fourth floor. Here, he stopped in the shadow and watched her unlock the door. After a moment's hesitation, he softly said the name he knew. "Mandana."

The woman's eyes widened as she jerked her head around. Her long hair tossed over her shoulder. "Who said that?!" She hissed. "How do you know my name?!"

Nero could not believe it. He was right. "_E'lev_.*" He began. "It is I."

Mandana swallowed hard. "You sound like my Nero. But that…that is impossible. My Nero was lost to me. His ship did not come through the black hole with the exploratory shuttle three months ago. Only ours survived." She had her back to the door, but opened it regardless. "Please, do not follow me."

Nero licked his lips. "Mandana, please." He took a step towards her. "It is I. It is Nero."

"You are not my husband!" Mandana replied, backing into her room. "Nero is gone!"

It was then that Nero moved closer to her, breaking free of the shadow. "You do not believe me, my love?"

Mandana gasped audibly. "Nero!" She seemed surprised and amazed at his presence. "How did you get here? I saw your mining vessel enter the black hole, but it did not come out with the shuttle!"

Nero enfolded the woman in his arms, feeling her familiar face pressing to his neck. "I also entered and exited the black hole, but I exited two years ago. I believed that you remained on the planet!" His hand pressed into her soft hair. "You were aboard a shuttle? For what purpose?"

Mandana moved her head back to glance at her husband's face. She moved her free hand to rest on his tattooed cheek. The other still clutched her small bundle. "The scientists wished to take a small collection of us to look for a new home. We did not know that the star would go supernova before we returned with news." She kissed Nero's lips softly. "I saw your ship enter the black hole. I thought I'd lost you, my beloved."

Nero smiled as he backed her into the apartment. "So the entire crew of your shuttle is here?" He kicked the door closed behind him.

"They are." Mandana gave Nero a grin. "We believed that we must blend in with our surroundings on a planet far from our home, as we are no longer in our time." She gestured to the darkened room. Nero could make out the shapes of various pieces of furniture. "I believe that I have a humble home now, compared to the extravagance of our previous living quarters."

Nero glanced down at the bundle she had cradled to her bosom. "What is that, darling?"

Mandana spared a look at the soft, grey blanket. Her eyes displayed her happiness as she uncovered a small child, no older than a month, under the fabric. "Meet your son, Nero."

Nero did not believe that he could be any happier than he was in that moment. He crooked a finger and traced a knuckle over the downy, dark hair on the baby's head. "My…son…" His voice cracked. "My son." He gently prodded a softly pointed ear. The tip twitched in response. "What…what is his name?"

"Nero." Mandana replied. "After his father." She kissed Nero once more. "Would you like to hold him?"

Nero couldn't speak through his joy. He nodded as tears blurred his vision. His voice caught in his throat when the small Romulan baby was placed in his arms. Immediately, he curled his hand protectively under his son's head. The other hand balanced the small child's body. "Nero…" He finally whispered, his voice cracking. "I love you, my son. My beautiful child."

Mandana had happy tears in her eyes as well as she watched the first meeting of father and son. "He has your face, my darling." She said softly. A dainty hand rested on Nero's strong shoulder. "And your temperament. He was right to be named after his father."

Nero smiled at Mandana as his child snuggled closer to his warmth. "He is beautiful, Mandana. A perfect specimen of a Romulan child." He turned to kiss his wife once more. "I love you. You are the only woman for me." He pressed a gentle kiss to Little Nero's forehead as well. "And I love you, my son. The child of my perfect wife."

Mandana reached out to take the child back just as his eyes opened. Green eyes. The same color as hers. She smiled down at the baby and began speaking to him in Romulan. She moved towards the couch as she talked, motioning to her husband to join her. After a small collection of loving words for the child in her arms, she opened her gown to feed him.

Nero watched with rapt attention as his wife fed the small child. It had been a long time since he'd seen her breasts. A part of him was disgusted with himself for the pure lust that ran through him at the sight of her pale, olive-nippled breast. He composed himself enough to glance away, but not quickly enough to escape her notice.

"How long has it been?" Mandana whispered to the man next to her, giving him a sidelong glance. "How long since you've seen me without my clothing? Since you last made love to me?"

Nero's mouth went dry, but he continued to look away. "Too long." He replied softly. "Much too long, Mandana, my love." He sighed and glanced back at her for a moment. "You look lovely. As lovely as the day I married you."

Mandana let a smile cross her face. "You always could charm me, darling." She bit her lip. "Do you wish to make love to me once more?"

Nero's dark eyes met her green ones. "I do. Very much so." He brushed a red curl behind her pointed ear. "Will you put him to bed?" He glanced down affectionately at the still-suckling baby.

"In a moment." Mandana turned to press a kiss to her husband's neck. "When he is through."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. The only sound in the room was the soft sucks of the baby at his mother's breast. That, too, stopped. Little Nero's head tilted back and he yawned. His head found Mandana's shoulder, and he rested there while she burped him. The woman smiled as she stood up, crossing the room to the cradle. It was close to the door to her bedroom, close enough that she could reach him in under twenty seconds. A transmitter rested by the cradle, angled to see the infant at all times. Nero suspected that the holoscreen it was connected to was in Mandana's room, offering both visual and auditory conformation that the child was safe.

Mandana placed Little Nero in his cradle and covered him once more in his soft, grey blanket. She pressed a kiss to his temple, once again whispering Romulan phrases into his ear.

Nero could not help himself from joining her at the baby's bedside. His arm encircled his wife's thin waist. His other hand reached into the cradle to smooth over the infant's soft, dark hair. "He's so beautiful, Mandana." He told her once more.

"Just like his father." Mandana answered with a kiss. "I love you, Nero."

"And I love you." He replied, kissing her back. He allowed himself to be led into her bedroom. Her hands were under his heavy jacket, pushing it back and to the floor. "Mandana…" He whispered. "I have missed you."

Mandana slid her dress off easily. Only a pair of black briefs covered her sex. "I have missed you as well, my love." She pulled at his shirt, dragging it over his head and tossing it onto the floor. "You are the same as I remember."

Nero toed off his heavy boots and undid the fly of his black pants. He pushed them down and off before taking his wife into his arms once more. He kissed her softly.

Mandana slid her hands into the back of his navy underwear, kneading at the firm musculature of his buttocks. She arched into the kiss.

Nero dug one hand into Mandana's hair as the other pressed into the small of her back, holding her upright. He pulled away from the kiss to grin. "You are amazing, my dear. Simply perfect." He kissed her again before picking her up, bridal-style. "I want to make love to you."

Mandana wrapped her arms around his neck and gracefully kicked her feet. "Please, do." She replied with a smirk. "I want you to."

Nero growled good-naturedly as he began to nip at her neck while laying her out on the soft covers of her bed. He crawled over her, centering her underneath him, as he marked her throat and shoulders with soft love bites. His hands reached down to squeeze her hips before dipping into her panties. He found her sex, already moist, and rubbed it. "Mandana…" He whispered into her pale, tattooed skin. "Oh, Mandana…"

"Nero!" Mandana gasped, arching her back. "Oh, I have missed this." She whimpered when his rough hands pulled down her panties. "My love, please!"

Nero smiled, pressing himself against her now. He slithered down her body enough to kiss and lick at her breasts. His tongue danced over one olive nipple, which hardened under his saliva. He palmed the other breast with his free hand. His long fingers nimbly massaged at the nipple until it, too, engorged in need. He pulled away for a moment to kiss her mouth again. Her soft lips were warm against his rough ones.

Mandana kissed back enthusiastically, her hips gyrating against his abdomen. "Nero, please…please…" She took his shaven, tattooed head in her hands and let her nails glide over the skin. "More…"

Nero kissed his way down her stomach then. He stopped to tongue at her bellybutton, drawing out gasping giggles from the ticklish, female Romulan underneath him. He smiled into her soft skin before moving lower. He licked her clitoris gently. Her body shook with anticipation. His warm tongue found her wetness and slipped inside. He thrust the organ in and out of her as she moaned, fingers tangling in the sheets.

Mandana drew her legs up, pressing the bottoms of her feet into the mattress. "Oh, Nero!" She arched further into his mouth as he began to suck at the dripping wetness. "Please, more!"

Nero let his teeth gently nip at the lips of her vagina. He soothed them with his tongue moments later. He slowly withdrew from his spot between her legs, his mouth and nose shining with her juices. He moved back up her body to cup her breasts once more. His mouth began to worry first one nipple and then the other.

Mandana was practically writhing now, her body shivering with need. "Nero, please, I need you in me. Please." She sat up slowly.

Nero sat up with her, his mouth still latched to her breast. Only when her hands gently pushed his head away did he let her nipple leave his mouth.

Mandana smiled as she reached down his briefs to fondle his erect penis. "I want this in me again, Nero. It's been much too long." She shoved the underwear down around his muscular thighs. "Please. I need it."

Nero slipped his briefs off and tossed them over his shoulder. He easily picked her up around the waist and positioned her in his lap. "I want to see you in pleasure, Mandana. I've missed seeing your face like this." He held his penis in his hand as he guided it to her vagina. "Are you ready?"

Mandana nodded before letting out a loud moan as his full length slid into her. She wrapped both arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh, _Nero_!" She gasped. "Nero, yes, yes, yes!" Her voice increased in octave as she felt the pleasure of him inside of her. "Nero!"

Nero, holding his wife by the hips, began to lift her up. He only took her halfway off of his penis before lowering her once more. At her encouraging groan, he repeated the action. They sped up as the pleasure increased. They found their rhythm quite easily together. Soon, Nero was spilling his seed inside of Mandana. She moaned loudly as her juices leaked out with her orgasm, coating his cock in shiny come.

Mandana let out a whimper when she was lifted off of her husband's penis and laid back on the pillows once more. She turned her eyes, still bright and excited as always. "Now it is my turn to pleasure you." She smiled and moved down between his spread thighs. She set a hand on each leg before lowering her face to his lap. She took him into her mouth and began to suck heartily on the head.

Nero groaned and wrapped his hand into her red hair. His large fingers twisted around the shining strands, tugging gently at her scalp when her tongue grazed a particularly sensitive spot. He could hardly contain his moans.

Mandana let her nails scrape softly over the base of his penis and his testicles. Her mouth was hot around the sensitive skin. She gave a hard suck on the head before tonguing the slit in the tip. She moaned around Nero's penis, sending shivers down the shaft.

Nero let out a grunt as he fisted her hair. "Mandana. Mandana. Just like that. A little more. A little more…yes!" He cried out as he came in her mouth. "Yes, fuck, yes!"

Mandana swallowed all that filled her mouth before pulling off. She gave her husband a grin. "Did I pleasure you significantly?"

Nero pulled the small woman into his arms as he laid down on the mattress. Together, they moved the sheets to cover their nude, sweaty bodies. "You did. You always did." He held her closer, arranging her head at his shoulder, nestled into his neck. "I love you so much, Mandana."

Mandana draped an arm over his broad, tan chest and tossed a leg over his thighs. "I love you, too, Nero." She nuzzled his shoulder. "I love you, too."

And together, they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

_**E'lev**_** = 'My love'**


End file.
